heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Dealing with Bullies
When a bully, (usually the typical schoolyard bully, mean girls, etc.) torments the hero/heroine or someone he/she loves, someone has to take a stand. This usually happens for these reasons: * To protect a loved one/friend * To defend oneself * To win a lady's heart Ignoring a bully's taunts is a typical way to overcome them, but more often than not, the most common way to deal with a bully is to stand up to him. Noteworthy Examples * Disney/Pixar ** Mufasa puts Shenzi, Banzai and Ed in their place to save his son. ** Woody, aided by the Mutant Toys, stand up to Sid Phillips to save Buzz Lightyear. ** Judy Hopps stands up to Gideon Grey to save innocent children. ** Bambi stands up to Ronno to win Faline's heart. ** Just as Gaston is about to kill the Beast, Belle's love for him drives him to put the villain in his place. ** When Smitty and his gang torment Dumbo, Mrs. Jumbo gives him a good spanking and drives the bullies away. ** Gosalyn Mallard beats the bully Tank Muddlefoot to defend her friend Honker * Peter Parker succeeds in beating Flash Thompson in a fight, courtesy of a radioactive spider's bite. * Agent Harry Hart subdues Rottweiler and his gang after they threaten Gary "Eggsy" Unwin. * When Scut Farkus torments Ralphie Parker and his buddies, our hero goes nuclear and savagely attacks Scut, all the while spouting profanities. * Yugi Muto has dealt with bullies many times before the anime series begins. * Thomas stands up to Diesel 10 to save Lady, and stands up to Vinnie to save Phillip. * Darkwing Duck stands up to Negaduck to save his friends * Kirito stands up to greedy King Oberon who threating him. * Balto stands up to Steele in a bid to save the sick children of Nome. * Will Hunting puts Clark in his place to win Skylar's heart. * Spejson dealing with Cieślak for bullying Wojtas * When Draco Malfoy torments Hermione Granger for her heritage, our heroine initially prepares to off him with her wand, but instead punches him in the schnozz, sending him and his gang running for the hills. * Courtesy of Marty McFly's courage, George McFly stands up to Biff Tannen and knocks him out with a swift punch to save his lady love. * Hubie stands up to Drake in his place to win Marina's love. * Beethoven scares the bullies away who were trying to bullying Ted Newton. * Linus Van Pelt stands up to a bully that makes fun of Janice Emmons for being bald and having cancer. * When Biff Tannen is tormenting Loraine Baines, George McFly punches Biff in the face knocking him out and thus saving Loraine. * Mr. Miyagi stands up to John Lawrence and his crew to save Daniel LaRusso. * Mr. Han Stands up to Cheng to save Dre Parker. * Lucas Nickle and the other kids stand up to the bully Steve after Lucas regrows from his experience in the anthill. * Glenn Quagmire deal with Jeffery "Jeff" Fecalman to protect his sister. * The Hunchback of Nowhere stands up to Eustace Bagge when he starts picking on Courage. * Mrs. Bill appears in the crocodile exhibit she punches Sir Claude to save her son Blinky Bill. * Gordie pulls out a handgun and threatens Ace to shoot him unless he backs down along with his gang, in order to protect his friends from serious harm from Ace. * After Lennie kept on hearing George and the others to fight back against Curley, who was beating him up, he grabs Curley by the fist and severely damages it. * Bruce Nolan gets his payback on the street thugs who pummeled him earlier by using his new godly powers to make a monkey literally come out of the leader's butt, then he scares the others away by breathing hornets at them. * After being called a "babysitter", Sarah Quinn threatens to make Tommy Madigan's life a living nightmare unless he surrenders Haunted Halloween. * Chiron puts Terrel in his place by smashing a chair over his head. * Beverly Marsh and the Losers Club drive Henry Bowers and his gang away by pelting them with rocks. Quotes Category:Events Category:About Heroes